Customized vans, commonly known as recreational vehicles, are well known and popular for comfortable traveling and for providing sleeping accomodations during trips. Typical RVs generally have a couch which can be converted into a bed. However, such RVs generally have very limited storage space.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a recreational vehicle having increased storage space and bedding accommodations.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a bed structure for an RV which provides both storage space and a surface for sleeping upon.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a bed structure for vans which provide optimum use of the space inside the van.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a bed structure for RVs which can be removed therefrom.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a bed structure for RVs which doubles as a storage compartment and which provides easy access to the storage compartment.
Another objective of the present invention is a bed structure for vans which is economical to manufacture, and which is efficient and durable in use.